haunted palace
by MaSchreiben27
Summary: what will happen when a little ghost takes interest in rin? okay i suck at summaries but its the best i could do! rin is still eight in this story and has no romantic connection to sesshomaru. i dont own inuyasha/characters just the story blah blah blah.


Haunted palace

"Um lord Sesshomaru are you sure we should be going in such a place?" questioned Jaken praying that he wouldn't be punished for asking. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to acknowledge that Jaken had spoken.

"Surely you master Jaken wouldn't be scared" giggled Rin as she trotted behind him on ah-un. Jaken twisted around with so suddenly it surprised ah-un and the two headed dragon grunted in warning as he eyed the small imp. Jaken taking a short gulp at the creature's annoyance turned his attention back to the matter at hand and Rin saw to her shock his face pink with humiliation.

"I'll have you know Rin that I master Jaken would never stoop so low as to fear a deserted palace!" and as if the matter was over he spun on his heel and continued walking trying to catch up to lord Sesshomaru who hadn't bothered to stop for the conversation. Rin quickly caught up alongside of Jaken once more.

"Well would you be afraid of the palace if it were haunted?" Rin asked truly curious as to his answer. Jaken glanced at her sideways before replying.

"Absolutely not!" This didn't surprise Rin since Jaken always tried to pretend he was the bravest imp of all except when in battle of course.

Rins concentration looked ahead to the palace they were almost at the entrance of. _Hmm…I wonder if it is really haunted_ Rin thought as the broken down doorway crunched under the paws of ah-un.

Once inside the group saw no humans at all the place was empty even of pests and insects which Rin and Jaken found more of a miracle than suspicious. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to pause and take in the new surroundings but instead continued to walk toward the closest open door.

As they entered Rin spotted several dining areas set out as if for dinner although there was no food layed out. In the next rooms there were several beds quickly pulled together as if they had company without warning ahead of time.

"We will rest here" Sesshomaru said to his followers.

"Really!" Rin chirped at the idea of a warm bed with soft blankets. As she turned to Jaken she saw the reflection of her emotions on his face as he too was excited about their quarters for the night.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Jaken ran around gathering the bed sheets and blankets that they preferred from each of the beds creating in the end a destroyed room.

As Rin pushed aside space for her bed something tickled her ear and when she tried to swat it away she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"_you messed up my room." _the voice didn't sound threatening but more like a statement being told either way Rin had yelped out of shock when it had happened making the eyes in the room focus on her.

"Rin what is wrong?" Jaken asked quickly as she stared unsure back at her them.

"Oh…sorry I thought I heard something but it must have been my imagination" she answered quickly trying to figure it out herself. _Maybe I though it and I just didn't know it_ thought Rin as she stared at the mess of a room. _I really should clean it up though I did mess it up after all _she concluded as she began picking up the useless pillows and blankets. She moved them into the corner before folding them in a tidy pile. She didn't hear the voice again.

00-00-00-00-00-00

Rin watched as Sesshomaru gazed out the window lost in thought as Jaken busied himself by trying to make his bed as straight as possible but failing as his clumsy frog feet kept tripping over the sheets.

She was about to help him when a giggling rang out through the room or the whole palace Rin couldn't tell. It was the same voice except this time Sesshomaru and Jaken heard it too. They both looked toward her as if she was the one that had let out the noise.

"What?" Rin said felling awkward as she was the center of attention.

"Why'd you giggle?" Jaken asks with sarcasm edging his voice as if everyone in the world knew that question except her.

"But I didn't" Rin protested but Jaken's eyes remained questioningly on the girl

"Well then who did?" he asked dumbly back

"I don't know….it was that same voice" Rin answered although the last part was supposed to be just between her and herself.

"What same voice?" Sesshomaru's voice jumped in with the tiniest hint of worry or anger Rin couldn't tell.

"the one before….when you guys asked me why I had yelped…the voice told me that I had messed up his room so I cleaned it….and I didn't hear it again." Rin finished and saw that their eyes looked no more relieved than before she had told them.

"Maybe we should go…"Jaken said aloud and got a cold stare from Sesshomaru. But Jaken's eyes began darting around the room as if a demon would pop out of any dark shadow or corner.

As Jaken shook slightly from fear he felt cold air swish by him suddenly making his eyes widen.

"Se...ssh...oma…ru" Jaken jittered but before he could ask to leave again he felt fingertips pinch his ears suddenly then pulled with all their strength.

"aaahhhhh!" Jaken wailed as he felt like his ears would be ripped from his head, he flung his arms around and ran toward Sesshomaru in fear holding his ears the whole time.

"what is it master Jaken?" Rin inquired as she had watched the imp scamper past her suddenly.

"something….it pulled on my ears!" he wailed again while franticly looking around for something that obviously wasn't there. Rin let out the smallest of giggles as she pictured Jaken with no ears.

"what's so funny?" an echo sounded throughout the room as Rin felt arms clasp around her waist and cold breath on her neck. Rins eyes widened in fear as her breath caught in her throat at the sudden contact with such a cold being.

"lord….Sesshomaru" Rin whispered afraid to move or talk too much. He looked at her strangely when he heard her whisper but this questioning look quickly turned to anger as if he saw the begin embracing Rin.

"I will kill you!" Sesshomaru roared as he leapt from his seated position and charged at Rin or more correctly the thing hugging her.

"geez temper issues" the ghost teased as he smoothly departed from Rin giving Sesshomaru only a second to stop his claws from raking Rins face. He looked bewildered as his now red eyes scanned the room for the formless creature.

Jaken ran over to Rin who had backed into a corner from the shock of almost being sliced in two by her lord.

"Rin don't worry I will protect you! Just stay in the corner where the beast cannot get to you." Jaken yelled as he placed himself between Rin and the open room. The strange laughing continued to echo off the walls coming from all directions making it harder for Sesshomaru to locate the spirit which only caused him more anger.

"oh Rin…" the voice called alerting everyone's attention. Rin felt something gripping her arm suddenly and was yanked past Jaken to the center of the room. She spotted Sesshomaru who was ready to charge again.

"no…" Rin whispered to herself at the thought of him hurting her over this creature.

"My, my Sesshomaru when will you learn…you cannot attack me when Rin is so close to Me." the voice rang out and it sounded as if the being was enjoying every second of it. At the ghosts statement Sesshomaru's eyes shifted back to their golden color as he stared now what Rin could only assume was the creature or maybe Sesshomaru's excellent nose was telling him where he was and he was just guessing the exact location. Either way the ghost was right that Sesshomaru couldn't attack while he was so near Rin.

"What do you want" Rin said glancing around her hoping she had caught the beast's eyes even for a second.

"what do I want…hmm I never really thought about it…I guess it's just the thrill of the haunt that I want especially when it involves a pretty girl like you Rin.

Rin heard Sesshomaru growl at what the ghost had said whether it be the fact that he was in a sense flirting with his ward or the fact that the creature was calling Rin by name. But again it didn't matter since Sesshomaru couldn't make a move to attack.

"where are you?" Rin asked because of all things she was annoyed of right now it was the trouble of not knowing which direction to talk to.

"I'm right here…" she heard but she wasn't listening as she felt light fingertips brush her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Blood rushed to her face at the sudden gentleness and it made the creature laugh more.

That one gesture had set Sesshomaru off the edge as he blindly charged at where he guessed he would be.

"die scum!" he yelled as he swung his claws furiously left to right carefully avoiding Rin as she scurried away.

"you just don't learn do you Sesshomaru…but that girl does maybe Ill keep her" Sesshomaru growled at this as he paused his relentless attack for a second.

"or better yet I could kill her then she would be stuck her with me forever!" the creature was obviously excited about the idea or Rin staying with him forever.

Instead of Sesshomaru's useless attacks he shot towards Rin and scooped her up in a single swing and was out the nearest door with Jaken scrambling to catch up.

"No fair!" Sesshomaru and Rin heard as they shot out of the palace and into the woods only stopping when they were a good five miles from the place.


End file.
